fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Ace (SSST Leader)
Ace was the best spartan soldier ever. He won the most fights and killed the most enemies (more than 500 million). Daniel Black (he got the nickname of Ace after the "unwinnable" fight against the rebels) was born in the December of 2511. From the age of 3, he likes weapons and military. When he was four, he got a toy pistol and a target. He was impossibly good in this. At the age of five his sister was born, but he couldn't see her because Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey kidnapped him (after she brought his parents into cryo bays). When he became 6, Catherine instantly tested if he is skilled enough to become a spartan. He earned the most points in the test (3 more than John S-117). The Spartan-I MJLONIR Mark III. program (it was Spartan II, but not counted as independent because it hadn't been launched properly). In 2518 Dr. James Edward Halsey (the brother of Catherine) found a new material named Quantonyum. It is the anti-material twain of Plutonium. He used it to create a new armor and weapons for spartans (the Spartan II(III) MJLONIR Mark III Quantonyum Powered Heavy Assault Prototype Armor) and combined it with a new A.I. named Miranda (she was a lot cleverer than Cortana). He started the travel from Reach to Earth with the Shadow, but about 10 lightyears from Reach, Earth lost the contact with the ship. The UNSC tried to find that ship but they couldn't. The (actual) Spartan II Program In 2521 Catherine Elizabeth Halsey started the operations with the ten years old children. Danny was the fourth. The first three were finished, and Daniel's operation had already been started, when the first operated child died. After Danny's operation finished, the second and the third children died. But Danny didn't, because his body was stronger than the first threes'. Then the children, who survived the operation, got their Mk. IV. shielded armor, and they done the strength test. After the test, he became the leader (because he earned the highest score in the test) of the SSST (Sierra Spartan Specialist Team), and got the service tag S110. After at least 200 won fights against the rebels (the last was the "unwinnable" fight on Harvest in 2525's beginning where seven of the ten members of SSST died), his rank was Captain Grade 3, and got his nickname: "Ace". The first contact with the Covenant In September 11. of 2525 he had been ordered to Harvest to save the planet against the Covenant. After some ground assaults and a lot of won fights, in 2526 he became Major, and the captain of the UNSC destroyer Storm. He was a very good captain. The ship never damaged badly. But in 2529's end, a very big Covenant destroyer targeted the UNSC Pillar of Autumn (with Admiral Cole and at least twenty spartans onboard) with its powerful lasergun. While the lasergun was charging, Ace was evacuating the Storm, and before the shot, he crashed in the gun with the Storm, and the gun overloaded, that made the ship unable to fight, and the Storm exploded. The Autumn destroyed the damaged Covenant ship, and a small ship found the body of Ace. He looked like he was dying, but Halsey saved his life. The Mk. III.'s search He had been promoted to Commander, and became the captain of UNSC Paris after his suicide action. Halsey wanted him to search the Shadow's wreck. In 2531, after two years without any clues, Ace found a part of the Storm. He instantly started a long travel to Earth with the part of the Shadow, but a Covenant destroyer attacked him. He could jump into slipspace but only for a small time because the engine was badly damaged, and became unrepairable without new parts. So he started a very long cryo sleep. The UNSC believed he's dead, and promoted him to Colonel in 2541. The return In 2562, thirty-two years after Ace started cryo sleep, the Paris's wreck crashed with an unknown wreck. Ace's cryo bay turned off, and he ended the wery long cryo sleep. He went inside the other wreck, and found its name: Shadow! He found the lost ship. But unfortunately nobody was still alive in that ship. At least he found the prototype Mk. III. armor with the A.I., and he switched his armor with that, because his armor was damaged by the crash. He found a secret datafield in the computer of the Shadow (he brought the Paris's reactor core to the Shadow because the Shadow's core was damaged). These were the coordinates for a ForeRunner artifact where maybe the Nautilus was being hidden. He used the Shadow's guns to destroy the wreck of the Paris, because it was inside the Shadow, and made inpossible to start the ship. The wreck destroyed and its pieces flew out of the Shadow. After that he brought the ship to the coordinates. At least seven months of travelling, his ship crashed in a forerunner planet named Ia Ailon. ''He fought his way trough the forerunner guards, and arrived to an elevator. He went to the lowest floor and the Nautilus was there! He turned it on with a forerunner key and quickly went to the Earth. He arrived in 2563 (fourth day of March) in a period of peace, and he heard that Master Chief John S117 demilitarized, cause Cortana's death. The Spartan-V program started but the Covenant Fleet had already been destroyed by Infinity so the humanity didn't need heroes (the remaining spartan fours were only 4) so the spartan fives were only 2. But they didn't know the biggest covenant fleet is on the way to the Earth. '''T'he third battle of Earth The covenant fleet arrived in the september of 2564, and the Earth defense shields turned on. The UNSC army arrived a few seconds later, but it was too late. The Revenge of Truth ''destroyed the defense shields, and all ships started to shoot Earth. Ace arrived with the ''Nautilus, and destroyed the Revenge of Truth ''(the biggest spaceship ever with its half-billion capacity), but the war looked like bad. The UNSC fleet was about 7-8 million, and the covenant fleet is without the biggest ship was 300 million, and the UNSC had only 100 spartans (cause the Spartan V program continued and the spartan I-s, II-s and III-s are collected and they were 21). The UNSC won the war, but after that they only had 100-200 thousand soldiers and 10 spartans. The Covenant lost all jackals, hunters, drones, grunts and brutes, but they had 1 million elites, and at least 10 ships, so humanity had to calculate for a last fight. After that war Ace had been promoted to general, and cause the admiral's death, a few weeks later he became the admiral (only in the age of 23!). '''The last battle for Earth' In 2566 the UNSC had 250000 soldiers, 12 spartans, 6 frigates, 4 destroyers, 2 carriers and the damaged Infinity, when the 1 million elite Covenant fleet arrived, with 10 cruisers, 3 assault carriers, 3 destroyers and a supercarrier. The Covenant found the Nautilus’s weak spot near the reactor and shot that. The reactor started to overheat and a minute later the Nautilus had disappeared. The Covenant won that war. The elites killed all human people. The remaining elites (400 000) populated Earth and Mars; and humanity died out (except a few thousand in the hidden Mars Colony). Category:Anonymus001 Category:Spartans